100 Moments of Hugo Weasley
by carolinepierce
Summary: One hundred moments in the life of Hugo Weasley. Rated T for later on.
1. Frog

**Written for the 100 Drabble/Oneshots Challenge at HPFC, so that means 100 drabbles/oneshots about little Hugo Weasley. I love that kid.  
**

Hugo Weasley was very proud to say that he was not afraid of spiders

His Dad – whom Hugo admired more than anyone else in the world, except for maybe his Uncle Harry – screamed like a ghost whenever he saw one. Nana Molly would often bring up "The Teddy Bear Incident' making his father's eyes go dark.

Rose wasn't much better. When she was younger she always kept a broomstick under her bed in case a spider would sneak into her room in the middle of the night and attack. Hugo found this very funny. Rose just thwacked him across the head with the broomstick when he laughed.

No, Hugo Weasley was not afraid of spiders. He was however _terrified_ of frogs.

"BLOODY HELL ROSE WHAT IS THAT THING DOING IN MY ROOM?" twelve year old Hugo was standing on his bed, pressed up against a wall, while his sisters frog stared up at him from the floor.

"Calm down, it's just a frog" Rose's annoyed voice came from the door.

She picked _the thing _up and left the room, glaring irritably at Hugo who had flopped down on the bed.

"Just a frog my arse"


	2. Apple Sauce

**These won't go in any particular order, and I'll be skipping back and forth with his age now and then :)**

Hugo was fairly certain that he wasn't supposed to watch his best friend like that.

He couldn't help himself though. The way her hair was pulled back with a bright, pink ribbon even though he knew she hated pink. How her dimples showed whenever she smiled. He was very close to jump out of his chair, run over to where she was sitting at the Gryffindor table and kiss her right in front of every soul in the school because of the way she was biting her lower lip.

She _had to _know that she was making Hugo's breakfast hell by being so damn irresistible.

He forced himself to look away, because she was his best friends and he was supposed to beat down guys who wanted to date her not dream about snogging her senseless himself.

Amanda Longbottom ate her apple sauce in a way that made Hugo go mad, that's for sure


	3. Evil

It wasn't exactly every day dinner conversation, but Hugo had heard stories about the evil Malfoy family often while growing up.

He whole heartily agreed with his Dad, even though he had never actually met one of the slimy blonde gits, just for the sake of it and rolled his eyes when his Mum told him not to be judgmental (she was smiling whens she said it though, so he's pretty sure she didn't mind too much).

The first time he actually found a reason to call one of them evil he was thirteen and it was Christmas.

"Hugo dear, please go fetch Rosie from upstairs dinner is almost ready" Nana Molly told him and Hugo reluctantly got out of his very comfortable chair that cousin Fred threw himself into the moment Hugo reached the stairs.

Sometimes, it was almost impossible to find somewhere to sit that wasn't next to Uncle Percy (that seat was almost always empty, until someone was forced to take it) or on the floor. Damn Rose had to go ruin his perfectly good catch.

Hugo stomped up the stairs and didn't even bother knocking on his sisters door but just pushed it open. Boy did he wish he hadn't.

His sister was shirtless. Shirtless and snogging. Shirtless and snogging a shirtless boy.

That was the moment when Hugo realized that Malfoy's were in fact evil. _Especially _Scorpius Malfoy.


	4. Hufflepuff

**Sadly, I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

"Weasley, Hugo"

The eleven year old boy with unruly red curls and freckles scattered across his nose was too nervous to notice the whispers and pointing.

"That's Ron and Hermione Weasley's son!"

"You know that girl? The one who's all smart? That's her brother"

"Harry Potter's own godson that is"

Hugo swallowed, hoping for the life of him that he wouldn't fall, and walked up to where the uncomfortable looking stool was standing.

He tried to smile back at Neville – now Professor Longbottom – as he sat down but only managed to grimace. A second later everything went dark when the way too big Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

_Please, please put me in Gryffindor_, he thought desperately, remembering what Albus had told him about the Hat listening to what you wanted. _Please!_

_Hmmmm_,Hugo almost fell over at the sound of the voice, right in his ear. _You know, you'd fit right in with the Hufflepuffs_

When hearing this, Hugo felt close to crying. He had to be in Gryffindor, he had to! He knew the tears he was fighting back weren't very Gryffindor-ish but he was eleven and wanted to live up to all the expectations of his parents – what was he supposed to do?

_Very well, if that's how you feel,_ the voice chuckled. _You would do far better in Hufflepuff though... but I suppose it'll be GRYFFINOR!_

He almost ran to join his cousin Lily at the Gryffindor table, so relieved that he barely noticed the cheering.

However, in the years to come, Hugo would find himself looking over at the Hufflepuff table, wondering if maybe that's where he truly belonged.


	5. Crab

**Ahem, I was too lazy to get it into the drabbleish thing, but this takes place after Hogwarts. Imagine some fancy schmancy Muggle restaurant and Hugo there in jeans and a sweatshirt, ha ha.**

* * *

  
"Oh they have crab cake!" Lucy Dixon exclaimed. "It's the most _delightful _thing ever, you simply must have it Hugh!"

Lucy wasn't the type of girl Hugo usually went out with. In fact, she was anything but. She was from some over-class family with old money which caused her to be able to buy pretty, expensive shoes and think she was better than everyone else. She could make a pair of dirty old socks sound fancy and had the very annoying habit of calling him _Hugh_. It didn't exactly help that she had the same name as one of his cousins, it was just plain awkward.

Still, he had decided to give it a chance since every other relationship of his had been a total catastrophe. Maybe if he dated someone different, it wouldn't be.

"Sure, why not?" he shrugged, handing the waiter his menu while Lucy ordered them both crab cake. Hugo wasn't exactly sure what it was but it had the word cake in it, so how bad could it be?

Very bad, was the answer.

"I simply cannot believe you haven't been to Rome Hugh, it's the most romantic place on earth I insist -"

Hugo never found out what Lucy insisted on, because that moment he swallowed a piece of the damn crab in his mouth and had to run to the bathroom as fast as his legs could carry him.

That's how Hugo Weasley came to cross out crab-cake eating women from his dating list.


	6. Itch

Hugo was alone in his dormitory, since everyone else had gone out, which he was very greatful for. He got along splendidly well with all the blokes he shared the dorm with, but he was doing something ahem... personal. He didn't want anyone to walk in on him doing it.

He knew they would never let it go.

Hugo groaned, quickening his moves, feeling a perverse sense of pleasure.

The door swung open and John Thomas trotted in, the Scamander brothers right behind him, and even though Hugo let his hands fall down as soon as he saw them it was too late.

"Care to explain why you are sitting there, itching yourself all alone on a fine, Sunday afternoon like today?" Thomas snickered. "And nice red blotches all over your face, mate"

"Were you attacked by a Flabber-Nickel?" Lysander asked excitedly.

"Or did you feed a Crumple-Horned Snorkack during a full moon?" Lorcan questioned solomly.

"You stupid prats, he's obviously got chicken pox" John rolled his eyes and Hugo went back to itching.

_(The elderly Madam Pomfrey was about to have his head for opening up so many wounds when he came to the Hospital Wing later)_


End file.
